MLP Akame ga Kill Crossover Drabble
by Leon Midnight
Summary: This is just a sample of a story I'm thinking of doing. Wether I'll continue or not depends on how much positive attention it receives. You know, votes, reviews, etc... I'm willing to accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. However, flames, things like "this story is dumb", etc... will be ignored. Rated M because, it's Akame ga Kill. Toodles!


Note: This chapter is a sample and serves to provide some background story. Also, Twilight's name is changed. Now she's called Twilight Eris Starlight. She replaces Tatsumi as Esdeath's love interest. Unlike Tatsumi, Twilight does love Esdeath. More than she'd admit to the other Night Raid members. Also, their past is different and Twilight is an Anthro.

Twilight and Esdeath met in said Pony's village when they were children. Esdeath's father being good friends with the Village's Chief, who was Twilight's grandfather. The girls being 7 and 10 years old respectively at the time.

They used to play together all the time they could and were firmly joined at the hip and it was dificult to see one without the other whenever Esdeath and her father visited the village or whenever Twilight and the Chief visited Esdeath's tribe. They even had nicknames for each other. Twilight called Esdeath "Kori-chan", while Esdeath called Twilight "Hoshi-chan".

This friendship between them soon turned into something more. A simple crush at first, then into love. Tough neither had found the nerve to confess to the other so far.

When Twilight was 10, Esdeath gave her a self-made necklace with a crystal hanging from it as a birthday gift. The crystal was clear colored and had a smaller, crimson colored stone inside of it. That stone was an ice-diamond, one of the rarest and most valuable kind of diamond, tinged with Esdeath's blood. Esdeath had told the Pony that it symbolized their bond, and a promise that they would always be together. In return, on Esdeath's 13th birthday, Twilight gave her a pair of earrings she herself had made. They were relatively small, but definitely noticeable, and nearly see-through purple/red spheres that, like the necklace, had been crafted using Twilight's blood. It was her way of reciprocating Esdeath's feelings. And neither fem was ever seen without what, to them, was the most valuable gifts they had ever been given. Not because of what they were made of, but because of what they represented, and who had given said gifts to them.

However, all good things eventually end. And soon the time came to part when Esdeath's father had to leave and go to the Empire's Capital looking for work, as the tribe could not continue to maintain itself as it was. And of course he would take his daughter with him. By this time, Twilight was 13 and Esdeath was 16.

Twilight had wanted for Esdeath to stay with her, having heard horrible things about the Empire and it's corruption. She also had a terrible feeling in her heart that she couldn't explain. Esdeath however ignored Twilight's warning, thinking her friend, and secret love, was simply being paranoid and silly. This lead to a fallout between them and parting ways in, less than favorable circumstances.

Now, 5 years later, with Twilight being 18 and Esdeath being 21, the latter is the greatest General the Empire has ever had and one of the strongest persons in all of it, while the former became part of The Revolutionary Army, currently acting as a liaison to Night Raid in order to strenghten the bonds between both organizations, and became one of the most notorious assassins in the world, beign considered on par with Murasame no Akamae and Edeath herself. Tough neither were aware of the other's reputation. Esdeath due to being far too busy maintaining the Empire standing and Twilight due to all the traveling her missions required and the training she had to endure.

A tournament was being held at the Empire's capital. Twilight had entered a "tournament", tough it was more of a circus filled with weaklings in her opinion, to carry on Night Raid's plan, which was her entering and winning the tournament to draw the attention of the Empire's General, who would be the judge on the tournament, and infiltrate in the Empire as a spy.

The plan worked, but too well. She had drawn the attention of someone alright. And that person was none other than General Esdeath herself.

As soon as they laid eyes on each other, they froze. Amethyst purple met ice-blue. Here they were, after so many years, reunited once more. Esdeath had felt overjoyed at seeing her beloved again and at having a chance to patch things up from their last meeting, as well as going much, much further than that.

Twilight on the other hand was feeling too many emotions at the same time to simply focus on one. She was feeling in extasis at meeting her hopefully soon-to-be-mate again, saddened at seeing her wearing the colors of the wretched Empire, shocked at Esdeath being a General (and the Empire's finest no less"), and a deep, burning fury. Not at Esdeath, oh no. She was furious with the other Night Raid members, especially Najeenda! At this point she was so out of it that she didn't notice her eyes becoming blood-red with slited pupils and her canines becoming fangs, a feral growl threatening to escape her throat.

During one night, a week previous to the mission, the members of Night Raid and Twilight had gathered and, as a form of bonding, shared their reasons for fighting, what motives drove them to join the fight against the Empire, as well as whatever else they wished to reveal of their backgrounds. As a show of trust, Twilight had told them about her and Esdeath's shared childhood, just as the others had told her something about themselves.

A week later, Najeenda had given Leone, Lubock and herself this mission. There was simply no way that Najeenda did not know that Esdeath was the General and that she would be atending the torunament! After all, not only had she been living here for years, but she had also once been part of the Empire before she defected!

That bitch knew, and she still sent her to the front and to the very likely scenario in which she would have to fight her beloved Esdeath! The only time when she would fight her beloved was in spars!

So yes, she was feeling enraged. Murderous even! She fully intended to have a, talk, with Najeenda once she returned. A talk that involved words like mutilation and cricifixion, that is.

Her toughts had been brought to a halt, which caused her eyes and canines to return to normal and the growl to die out, when she heard the distinct *clink* of a collar and the rustling of a thin chain. Looking down, she saw that her beloved had collared her and, from the look in her eyes, intended to take Twilight with herself to somewhere private, likely her bedchambers.

Twilight looked at her with a sad, sorrowful gaze, tears rolling down her cheecks, ears drooped to their lowest. She shook her head and teleported away, confusing everyone in the arena and leaving a shocked and distraught Esdeath behind, both, at her beloved star going away and at her expression. An expressiont that Esdeath loathed. Even when they were children, Esdeath had never liked to see her beloved star spilling tears, unless they were of joy or, as she hoped in the future, of pleasure.

However, Esdeath wasn't the Empire's finest for nothing. She immediately ordered her best infiltration agent, Kurome, to track and follow Twilight's magical signature, which she could do thanks to Yatsufusa. However, she also gave very specific orders that Twilight was not to be harmed in any way, or there would be serious consequences. Kurome nodded and departed, knowing better than to argue or question an order Esdeath gave her of the other Jaegers. Not that they would do so. After all, their loyalty to Esdeath-sama was absolute.

Due to the superhuman speed and enhanced senses her training and the "candies" that the Empire's Labs provided had granted her, Kurome was able to find Twilight and co. easily enough. She hid herself in the shadows and followed them until they arrived at what looked to be a solid wall of stone, deep in the forest. She was surprised tough when the Night Raid members simply went through the stone, indicating either, a barrier, or an illusion. She found it was a clever and ingenious way to hide, as hardly anyone would think of checking the walls and thus, none would be the wiser.

Once she found her quarry, Kurome noticed that the mare looked very saddened, she could still see the tear tracks in her, admitedly, lovely fur. And, if she was reading the fierce and aggressive aura around the pony correctly, as well as how tense her body was and how tightly clenched her hands and jaws were (Kurome was actually surprised that the mare had yet to draw blood), she was also feeling furiously murderous, something Kurome herself was familiar with, as she had felt like that in many ocasions, particularly when in presence of the Prime Minister.

She continued along the with her quarry, being slightly shocked when she saw her older sister, Akame, among the Night Raid forces. She stuck to the ceilings, as hardly anyone ever looked up. While she did that, she was recording everything that happened, both as her report to Esdeath-sama and for any weakness she could find on her sister and the other Night Raid members. And she also constantly checked her ear-piece, which was a comunicator linked directly to those of the other Jaegers, including Esdeath.

Kurome wasn't surprised when everyone gave the mare wide berth, as even the most dense and blind fool could tell that she wasn't to be messed with at the moment, tough the blonde woman and the green haired boy looked like they wanted to question her. Likely on why she suddenly teleported away when they were at the arena. Still, they wisely stayed out of her way. Hell, Kurome was trained to fight and kill any enemy that stood in her way. But she wasn't stupid or suicidal. She would not risk engaging the mare alone, at least not in her current state. She was an assassin, not a stress relieving dummy or a target practice board thank you very much.

Kurome followed Twilight until they reached an office where they found Najeenda and two other girls, a purplete and a pinkete. The pony requested, tough her ice-like tone left clear that it was more of a demand, that they be left alone.

As soon as the door closed and it was clear that no one was eavesdropping, Twilight begun to question, read interrogate, Najeenda. Calmly and coldly at first. A cold tone that, Kurome was sure, would have impressed her leader. But gradually becoming more furiorus and heated with each answer Najeenda gave. Tears threatening to fall again. However, Twilight's rage exploded when Najeenda uttered the words "for the greater good".

At that point, Twilight saw red, literally. Her eyes were no longer the color of amethists. Like before, they were like rubies, or blood diamonds, with a black, dragon like pupil. She also went through other changes, such as all of her teeth becoming ponity and razor-sharp while her canines became wicked fangs, like those of a predator. The nails in her hands and, Kurome was willing to bet, on her feet as well, became claws. The hairs of her mane and tail became more feral like and changed color. From indigo with pink streaks it became a mix of coal black and blood red. She grew taller, taller than Esdeath, nearly to Bols' size. Patches of fur became black and crimson scales. Her bust and derriere became more pronounced, And finally, she was growling and hissing, not unlike a Dragon. All in all, she very much looked like a vicious predator that could take on the strongest of danger beasts and come out on top easily.

She used her magic mixed with her K.I. (killing intent) to slam the silver haired woman to the wall, which left her into a Najeenda shaped hole, and said hole's surroundings cracked. Then, with a roar that leaft clear what she was feeling and that whould be right at home with the most perilous of Danger Beasts, the now draconic ponian proceeded to beat Najeenda to a pulp, the door refusing to open despite all the banging on the others gave it, due to Twilight having sealed it shut with her magic. Kurome, and later on Esdeath, would admit to herself that she was impressed and, if she was honest with herself, more than a little aroused with both, the techinques, the ferocity and the brutality displayed by the femme.

Once Twilight was moderately calmer, she got off silver haired woman and looked at the target of her rage, having left Najeenda as a bloody, barely recognizable, and barely alive, lump of flesh covered in cuts, claw marks, burns, lumps, bruises and other kinds of physical injuries, both external and, most likely, internal as well. With most, if not all of them, being more than likely to become permanent scars, and quite likely leaving the beaten women traumatized for life.

The mare returned to her normal self, except for her eyes. While they had returned to their original color, they still had a draconic pupil. She then unlocked the door, at which point the other Night Raid members barged into the office, having heard the commotion. Once they saw Najeenda's state, they were fully prepared to berate their, at the moment tentative, comrade. However, once they saw the fierce and glacial glare on Twilight's face, which was only amplified by the way her eyes looked, they flinched and refrained from speaking. It was the first time ever that Kurome saw her her sister show fear. Tough in all honesty, she did not blame her, at all.

The silence lasted for a short while, until Twilight demanded to know if they were aware of the details of their mission.

At first, all of them played the confused card, until they heard the mare growl the way an impatient predator would, which made everyone step back slightly. Then, slowly, some raised their hands, those being Leone, Lubock and Mine. Bulat, Scheele, Chelsea and Akame still had no idea of what was going on. Akame asked Twilight what had her in her current state.

Once Twilight had explained every detail of what had happened, Akame and the others all glared at those who knew of their plan. Sure, they knew this was a War against the Empire. Sometimes underhanded methods had to be used. However, it was one thing to go against the enemy, and another completely different thing to betray the trust of a comrade and use their personal information for their own gain.

The worst part was that, while Leone looked guilty and apologetic, Lubock looked completely unrepentant and Mine looked liked she was furious at being berated and glared at, believing that what she and the others did was a completely fine thing to do.

Mine was about to speak, probably to say something hurtful as usual. However, Twilight levitated, while tightly squeezing, her and Lubock and sent them slamming against the cavern's wall, the sound of stone and bones breaking echoing in the otherwise silent corridors.

The ponian turned and walked away to her room, with no one being stupid enough to follow her, knowing that she was severely hurt and, right now, she needed to be alone. The only one who followed her was Kurome, due to her mission. Tough if she had been careful before, she was even more so now. She knew that, if the pony caught her, well, her life might not have been the best, but it had it's highlights.

As soon as her quarry had closed, or rather, slammed the door to her room shut and reached her bed, the ponian just dropped on her bed, clearly exausted from the days' events, and, to Kurome's surprise, broke down in tears, holding her face between her tightly closed fists, her back hunched and ears drooped. She didn't wailed, but Kurome didn't think it was necessary. The sobs that echoed in the spartan-like room and wracked her body left what she was feeling perfectly clear.

All of a sudden, Kurome could swear she was hearing music, but there was no recorder on any other mechanism playing music anywhere!

Her thoughts were interrupeted when her quarry started singing, apparently being able to hear the music as well.

And while Twilight sang, she unknowingly was singing the same song and at the same time as Esdeath. And tough neither were aware of that fact. Kurome was, due to her earpiece. And because of that same mechanism, it was likely that the other Jaegers knew as well, tough none would say a word. They rather enjoyed living after all.

* * *

(_Twilight_, Esdeath, **Both**)(The song is One of Us, by ABBA. The version however is from Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again)

-Twilight

"(Twilight rose from her bed, going to a chest of drawers made of brown wood) _They pass me by... All of those great romanceees..._

_It's as if your robbing me,_ (she picks up a photo of her and Esdeath when they were children) _of my rightful chances._

(She walks with the picture to the bed while holding it against her heart) _My picture clear, everything seemed so eeeeasyyyyyy!_

(She sits on the bed, lifting her left leg and placing her left foot on the bed) _And so I dealt you the blow._

_One of us had to go!_ (She throws the picture over to one of her pillows)

_Now it's different, I want you to knoooow!_

-Esdeath

(She picks up an exact copy of the photo Twilight has while laying of her bed in her bras and panties)

-Twilight

(She lays on her bed, her head facing the window) _One of is crying!_

_One of us is lying! In her lonely bed..._ (She turns to look at the ceiling)

_Staring at the ceiling! Wishing she was somewhere else insteeeeaaaad!_

-Esdeath

(She lays on her bed and stretched to place the picture on top of her chest of drawers)

One of us is lonely! One of us is only, waiting for a caaaaall...

(She gets up from the bed and walks around her chambers with a cup of coffe on her right hand) Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small.

Wishing she had never left at aaaaaall!

-Twilight

(She opens her wardrobe, grabs a black suitcase and begins taking out some clothes, throwing them inside of it)_ I saw myself, as a concealed attraction!_

_I felt you kept me away, from the heat and the action._

_Just like a child, stubborn and misconceeeeiviii-ing!_

_That's how I started to show...one of us had to go!_

-Esdeath

(She places on her uniform of General)

-Twilight

_Now I've changed and I want you to knooooow!_

-Both

(They look into their respective mirrors) **One of us is crying. One of us is lying!**

-Esdeath

In her lonely beeed...

-Both

**Staring at the ceiling! Wishing she was somewhere else inteaaaaad!**

(They both lean on a wall of their respective rooms)

**One of us is lonely! One of us is only...**

-Twilight

_Waiting for a caaaall..._

(She picks some things from her drawers and from a chest and places them on her suitcase and then closing it)

_Sorry for herself._

-Both

**Feeling stupid, feeling small**

-Esdeath

Wishing she had never left at aaaaall...

-Twilight

_Never left, at aaaall._

* * *

Then the music ends as the mare finished packing her suitcase. She stares longingly at the window for a few minutes, finguering the jewel of her necklace, then opens it and leaps out of it to the outside, running as soon as her feet touched the ground and intending on being as far away from Night Raid as she could for the time being, and maybe for good.

Kurome waited for a few seconds, then followed the mare. As much as she'd like to settle things with her sister, orders were orders. And her's were to follow and observe the mare for as long as Esdeath-sama said so.

Still, from what she had seen and heard, it was clear the mare was in love with her leader. And if she read her leader's body language correctly, as well as the song's lyrics and the longing in them, plus the tone on her orders regarding the mare in question and the heavy emphasis on keeping the mare safe, then it was almost certain that her leader also had romantic feelings for the pony.

Kurome herself wouldn't mind dating the mare. She certainly was beautiful and powerful. And she also had a secret attraction towards Esdeath-sama. If she played her cards right, maybe all three of them could become mates, with Seiryu being a possible addition. Who knows?

But for the time being, she'd settle on strictly following her orders, until an opportunity presented itself...


End file.
